


Soulmates

by SassMaster99



Category: Derek Hale - Fandom, Stiles Stilinski - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassMaster99/pseuds/SassMaster99
Summary: Derek can’t believe they think that he will do this. I mean yes he is rich and bisexual. This isn’t a big enough deal to hold a selection over. Is it?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

Derek wakes up in his room feeling angry. He can’t believe his family would even think about suggesting this idea. Uncle Peter never married so why should Derek? He can run this country by himself so why does he need someone else to burden with this soul crushing attempt at ruling. His parents think he will find his soul mate this way. Even though it is just a random selection of guys and girls. They will all be here shortly and he will have to go get ready now.   
He waits in a connection room to the one his parents are greeting everyone in. Once everyone gets here he is told and promptly saunters out. All of the selected forms a line and meet Derek.   
The first person in line is a girl with fire red hair that curtseys as soonest she is presented to him. She tells him her name is Lydia and that she is honored to meet him. Derek smiles thinking she is nice looking and wondering if she’s as fiery as her hair.  
The next two guys are obviously twins and that could be hot. They introduce themselves as Ethan and Aidan. After them is a boy that definitely looks like a jerk but when he introduces himself as Jackson Whittemore. He has this air to his personality like Derek should already know his name. Derek just shakes his hand and moves on to the boys standing behind him. The one with the puppy dog, brown eyes shakes his hand and smiles his dopey grin saying his name was Scott McCall. The other boy just waits his turn waiting till Derek gives him his full attention to which he bows deeply taking his hand and kissing it. He mumbles his name is Stiles Stilinski definitely nervous he was the only one so far to kiss his hand.   
Derek goes through the rest remembering names as best he can. He thinks there is an Isaac Lahey, Liam Dunbar, Malia Tate, Kira Yukimura, and Erica Reyes. Strolling in last is a boy that is named Theo Raeken.   
After meeting everyone Derek tells them they can explore if they want he has to go do a little work tonight but they will get started tomorrow. He dismisses them finding himself watching Stiles erratic movements. They all leave while Derek heads to his office because Peter couldn’t be bothered to actually do his share of work. Derek gets done around midnight but can’t fall asleep for the longest time plagued with thoughts of Stiles.  
The next day he plans on getting to know his guests a little better. He comes into breakfast surprising everyone, including himself. He debated what to do this morning and settled on meeting them at breakfast. He goes around the room eating with them one on one. Realizing that Jackson really does suck that much. He finds out that Ethan and Aiden are not that deep and that Lydia might like one or both of them. Derek sees that Scott and Stiles are good friends and that Isaac is working hard to befriend them.  
He can’t believe he is going to have to get rid of someone soon. He decides to torture them a bit and walks over to Scott and Stiles telling them he would like to see them in a conference room in thirty minutes. He tells Jackson the same thing just a different room. When the time comes he goes in to see Jackson first. He informs Jackson that he should leave seeing as the main person Jackson loves is himself. Jackson acts shocked and mad pushing his chair over and leaving.   
Derek supposed that went as well as it could. He smiles to himself when he thinks of the two boys waiting on him. He walks into the room to see Stiles with wet tracks running down his face. Derek is taken aback at this sight and looks at Scott who is sitting there trying to breathe deeply and stay calm. Derek can’t stop himself from walking over and making sure Stiles is all right. Derek shoots a questioning look at Scott. Scott sighs and tells Derek that it was a pleasure meeting him. He gets up and starts to he’d for the door. It takes Derek a few seconds to ask what Scott is doing. Scott tells him that he overheard him and Jackson. Suddenly Stiles reaction makes much more sense.   
They think Derek is here to send them home which is the last thing Derek wants. He can’t stop himself from hugging Stiles tight. He whispers in Stiles ear that he’s going to try and keep him here as long as possible and that they should get to know each other soon. Stiles agrees promising to cook for Derek.  
Derek has made the first illumination taking the twelve down to eleven. He asks Scott and Stiles if they would like to meet with him again later today since the first time didn’t go as planned. They agree and end up passing the lacrosse ball. Derek finds out they both like baseball and a plan starts to come together.


	2. The Pack Thins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Derek sends people home and the noose tightens. Or at least it does for Stiles.

Derek meets Scott and Stiles at breakfast. He feels bad not spending time with everyone else and tells Scott and Stiles as much. Stiles tells him that he should spend more time with the others. Derek sighs knowing he is right. He tells Stiles that he will try with everyone else.  
Stiles smiles even though this really isn’t what he wants. Derek goes out with Erica and shortly after that Lydia and Kira. He can’t explain it but they don’t make his heart lodge in his throat the way Stiles does. After he goes out with them and dismisses them there will only be one girl left. Malia seems to be rather jumpy anytime he sees her by herself. He goes up to her trying his best to soothe her and breaks it to her that she is done.  
He knows getting rid of the girls would be a statement but he doesn’t really care what people think of him. He walks up to Malia and kindly tells her she is done. Once he has this realization he asks all of the girls to meet him in a conference room. He tells them the truth. That he is sorry to have wasted their time but he is not really into girls.  
This leaves him with seven people left. Decisions are starting to get harder. They are all men now so the hope that he is going to end up with a girl has been sent down to zero precent. First he goes and finds the twins and Liam informing all three of them that they can go home. Seeing that they are now at the final four he just wants this to be easier.  
The final four is made up of Isaac, Theo, Scott, and Stiles. He knows that things are going to get intimate fast. He goes to his parents letting them know what has happened and that he is now down to his final four. His mom might be dismayed that all the girls are gone but she covers it up pretty well. He asks what they think he should do now. They just tell him he will knows when it’s right.  
He isn’t expecting it when he walks into their huge kitchen and sees Stiles working hard on something. Derek laughs to himself when he sees the flour smudged all over Stiles clothing. Derek doesn’t really hesitate before jumping in and helping him to the best of Derek’s ability. Really this just means that Derek is covered in flour too. Derek knows what he must do and heads off to get this down to three.  
He steps into Theo’s room and feels a little sick because he hates seeing that look in their eyes. But he knows he has to if he wants to see this through. That means telling Theo that he needs to leave. Theo just accepts it because he seen the way he acts around Stiles. He knows that is what love looks like.  
Derek hates this but there are three nice guys left. Scott, Stiles, and Isaac are the only ones left. Derek decides they should go mini golfing since that reveals the most about someone’s character. Once they get to the mini golf course Derek goes first. He almost gets a hole in one. Stiles goes after him and his his ball bumping Dereks out of the way. Scott and Isaac both shank it to the right. At the end of nine holes Derek and Stiles finish tied.  
Derek knows what he must do so once they get back to his mansion of a house he asks everyone to meet him in a conference room. Once inside he breaks it to Scott and Isaac that he isn’t picking them. Since Stiles is still trying to muster the courage he had on the first day he met Derek he just stands there in shock before he runs out of the room.


	3. Let’s get as close as you want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When sex for the first time leaves Stiles gasping and exhausted. For Derek just watching Stiles fall apart is enough to make him weak in the knees.

Stiles runs into his room finding it hard to breathe. He should just leave but that would mean never seeing Derek again. Their relationship was, for him, love at first sight. But he isn’t sure Derek feels the same way.   
He isn’t sure Derek even likes him like that but at that moment he wishes he would have stayed. Now he will have to go find Derek and if he finds anyone else it will be humiliating. That Derek picked him and he ran. Stiles wished Derek wanted him this whole competition so his cold feet now make no sense. 

Derek POV

Derek can’t believe Stiles would just run away. He probably could find him if he wanted but he knows to not rush. Not to force love. He goes to talk to Peter. Peter tells him that he can’t just sit around waiting for Stiles to come to his senses. That Derek should try to find him.   
Derek knows he’s right. He sighs and goes to Stiles room expecting him to be there. He is not there. Derek’s heart shoots into his throat. He can’t breathe and the room is spinning which is probably a bad sign. He sits on the bed smelling Stiles all around him. He stretches out on the bed to wait. 

Stiles POV

Stiles is such an idiot. He left his room to go find Derek and to fall in to his arms and hopefully climb him like the hot, muscular tree he is. What Stiles finds is an empty room that has to be his. Maybe he left regretting every moment with Stiles. He is probably changing the decision right now with his parents to Isaac or Scott. Stiles can’t do this, so he just heads back to his room.   
Stiles walks into the room, sees Derek on his bed and practically launches himself into Dereks arms. Saying that he is sorry so many times it becomes a chant. Derek pulls Stiles on top of him kissing him until Dereks lips go numb. Then he starts discarding clothing starting with his shirt followed by pulling off Stiles. Until they are laying there with only their underwear on.   
They grind against each other so much that Derek is amused to see Stiles gasping from the amount of friction. Derek stops sinking to his knees while reaching into Stiles underwear bringing his dick out and liking it once and being rewarded with seeing Stiles orgasm so hard he almost passes out.   
Derek holds on though only to have Stiles begging Derek to have sex with him. Derek thinks about how this was all he wanted since that kiss on his hand. He preps Stiles before sliding into him gasping at how tight Stiles is.   
Stiles lets Derek call the shots, loving it when Derek hits his prostate. Stiles can’t do anything but take it cumming a second and third time. After the last one Derek helps him stretch out cuddling him to sleep.


	4. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek can’t believe this happened. Maybe that’s what he gets for inviting a snake to the contest to start with.

Derek loves Stiles and if he doesn’t make it back to him he’s going to be so pissed. He hears footsteps getting close and he slaps on his better than everyone else mask. He puts the thoughts of Stiles in a box and buries them so deep they are almost gone. That’s how he makes it to tomorrow. 

Earlier in the month 

Stiles can’t believe Derek would pick anything over him. So when he agrees to help some people in Yorkville he is upset. If that was the worst part it would be one thing. It’s not though. Because Derek was taken in the middle of the night and while Stiles wants to believe he doesn’t know who would do this, he’s lying. 

Derek POV

Derek fears he knows who did this. Maybe if he wasn’t the first one to go he wouldn’t be such a suspect. Derek hopes Stiles will be okay. He’s smart he may even find him. 

Stiles POV

He runs into Peter backing up quickly. He tries to look like he hasn’t been crying and to sound sure of himself when he tells Peter he might know where Derek is.  
Peter just snorts and asks him, “You we’re together long enough to know him better than his Uncle?!?” Stiles just quietly says,” Jackson. He was the first to go and he was enraged with Derek picking me.” Peter just makes an exasperated sound and leaves. If he won’t help maybe Stiles knows people that will believe him.  
Stiles pulls out the phone Derek got him and calls Scott and smirks when Isaac answers after the first ring. Stiles tells him what’s happening and that Derek is gone. He hears Isaac relay this message to Scott they come to the same conclusion. “Jackson!!!”

A plan starts to come together. Wether or not it’s the best plan has yet to be seen. They scout Jackson’s families land for a place to hold someone. They find a shed in the back of one of the yards. It would be big enough for him if he is there. This mission is just recon though. They decide to go to this shed and see what’s what.  
They find it, but it all seems so easy it’s laughable. Stiles just peeks in the crack in the wood and there he is. Scott makes sure he has a firm grip on Stiles and leaves. 

Derek POV

He swears that Stiles was here. He knows that this is wishful thinking though. Unless they had someone with him that would expect it. But that thought means he should still have hope, which Derek doesn’t possess.  
So instead he thinks about what he is going to do to Stiles once he is free. Since you can only imagine your death so many times before you need a break. He thinks about how he can tie Stiles down or be tied down himself. Get rode till it hurts. And that keeps him sane. 

Stiles POV

Today is the day he’s saving Derek, he just knows it. Kind of like how you know the sky is blue or you need oxygen to live. He runs to the front door opening it before they can knock. They have two bags with Scott carrying an extra one for Stiles. Scott parked his car nearby for them to use. They all pile in with Scott driving and Isaac in the passengers seat. This leaves Stiles alone in the back seat with a spot next to him hopefully for Derek.  
They sneak back to the shed. Scott looks in his bag for his lock pick set. He sets to work on the lock getting it to flip on his third try. Scott pushes the door open slowly hoping it’s not rigged. When it’s clear Jackson is not that smart or is too full of himself Scott breathes a sigh of relief when the door swings open revealing a battered and bruised Derek.  
Stiles rushes in helping Derek to his feet noticing that he try’s to not put much weight on his right ankle. Stiles walks with him to Scott’s car. Stiles digs in his bag pulling out medical supplies to help patch Derek up. Isaac is disappointed they didn’t use the weapons in his bag. Scott soothes him explaining that the weapons were only there in case they saw someone. Derek promptly falls dead asleep in Stiles lap.


	5. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles takes care of Derek.

Stiles could die right now. He is so happy that Derek is back that he isn’t even sorry he is taking up all of Dereks time. Derek should be doing work right now but is instead sleeping, healing, and of course being buried to the hilt in Stiles.  
Stiles is making sure Derek is healing from his traumatic capture. This may also involve Peter walking in on them to only quickly leave, slamming the door shut in disgust. After Peter walking in on them they made sure to lock the door more.  
Stiles is unprepared however when Derek pulls a jewry box out dropping to one knee and asking Stiles to marry him. All Stiles has to say to this is a resounding YES. Derek is smiling so much he is barely phased when Stiles says,”Do you want me to tell everyone you proposed to me in the nude?”  
Derek just smiles implying he would be offended if Stiles didn’t. Stiles marvels at how it makes the next task of consummating their wedding so much easier though. They get up. get dressed, and rush off to tell Peter the good news and call Scott and Isaac to tell them the same. This may not be what Jackson hoped to accomplish by kidnapping Derek but this is what occurred from his shortsighted plot.


End file.
